Too cold to touch, too hot to handle
by Phoenix of black flames
Summary: "When he was offered a place at Hogwarts he was overjoyed, he might finally be able to meet others like him. But no one there had magic like his. Apparently it only happened for powerful magic that longed to find an equal. His so called 'soul mate' or something, must be hiding his magic" Drarry one-shot. AU where Draco and Harry are soul mates and have elemental magic.


**Hello everyone so this is once again Phoenix of black flames. Slytherpuffrules sent me a prompt (thank you!) and so I have attempted this drarry one shot. I hope you enjoy it, and please review.**

 **Intro:**

 _Harry_

The Dursleys never liked him. Harry Potter was always one for adventure and helping others, but they doused his fire for life. He couldn't burn more brightly than Dudley now could he. He was forced to work basically as a slave for them, and he forgot what it felt like to run around the garden doing what he wanted. To be free. His hands were always a pulsing red, the Dursleys said that he burnt them on a stove when he was younger. It felt like he constantly had a fever. No one wanted to stand close to him and so he felt alone.

When he was offered a place at Hogwarts he was overjoyed, he might finally be able to meet others like him. But no one there had magic like his. Apparently it only happened for powerful magic that longed to find an equal. His so called 'soul mate' or something, must be hiding his magic from him. But why?

 _Draco_

Draco Malfoy was a normal child. Well, as normal as one can be with his father being Lucius Malfoy. He enjoyed learning, trying to impress his father. But it was never enough, he was the disappointment of the Malfoy family. And they didn't even know the half of it.

He began to feel the pressure of his family name, and so every move had to be calculated. If he was to survive the mind games of Slytherin, he had to be seen as someone not be messed with. Someone as cold as ice. Others began to distance themselves from him, he was said to exclude an aura that would chill you to the bone. He had many sleepless nights shivering even with five blankets. But it was all for a worthy cause, Draco Malfoy was not going to be known as the weak link in the Malfoy family.

Of course that all changed when he began to notice Harry Potter. Damn Harry Potter with his broomstick and bright green eyes. Couldn't it have been literally anyone else? It was now a strain to hide his magic, he tried talking to people. Made friends with Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. All in an effort to keep the cold away. It was 6th Year and still Potter was oblivious, not that it really surprised Draco. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to ignore his soul mate, right?

 **Present:**

 _Harry_

"Hey Harry mate, we have potions next. Ready to go?" Ron asked as Harry quickly finished his breakfast. Harry looked across the tables glaring, Pansy was whispering to Draco sniggering. Draco pushed her off eyes darting away.

"Hey Ron, you think Malfoy is up to something?" Harry asked suspicious of the blonde. Ron shrugged, shovelling in as much food as he could before they started to leave the table.

"We've been over this Harry, there's nothing to worry about. Well aside from your pile of every growing homework that is." Hermione answered shaking her head.

The potions room was dark and cold as usual, Snape sneering as Harry entered.

"Today due to _some_ students' incompetence in anything to do with potions, partners will be randomly selected. Maybe then those some of you will improve." Snape turned writing the list. Harry groaned, he really couldn't get a break. He was stuck with the "I am so much better than you" Draco Malfoy. Harry sneaked a glance to see Draco freeze, panic in his eyes. But then it was gone, and the confident Slytherin was back.

"So Potter you sure you're capable of stirring the ingredients? Or would you like me to do it for you?" Draco said gathering the equipment.

"I got it Malfoy." Harry said gritting his teeth. The prat got on his nerves sometimes. They worked efficiently, bickering back and forth.

"Are you even concentrating Potter? You're about to tip the whole thing! Here pass it to me." Draco reached over accidentally knocking into Harry. The contact caused Malfoy to glow wisps of light emitting from him. He groaned, falling onto the floor. Harry stepped back alarmed. And to top it off, the potion bubbled and spilled over onto the floor.

"What is going on here?" Snape appeared cleaning the mess with his wand. He attempted to help Draco up but pulled back noticing the ice on the floor.

"Potter what have you done?" Snape hissed anger burning in his eyes.

"I...I don't know sir! He just bumped into me…" Harry said helplessly.

"Wasn't….his..fault." Draco whispered, straining to get back up.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital wing, potions better be completed by the time I come back." Snape instructed, levitating Draco out of the room.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione asked her eyes wide. "I mean, young children have accidental magic but this is nothing like that. It was like...Draco's magic was responding to you."

"That explains everything! He must secretly want to kill me and his magic responded but the magic backfired." Harry said spinning on his heels.

"Mate I don't think…" Ron trailed off once he realised that Harry wasn't listening. Harry checked the potion and tried to salvage what was left of it. When he realised it wasn't helping he sighed and left it.

"That will be a 0 for you Potter." Snape sneered startling Harry.

"What about Malfoy Professor?" Harry asked though he already knew the answer.

"The circumstances will be taken into consideration." Snape replied.

The rest of the lesson went by in a blur. Before long it was time to pack up.

"I'm going to check on Malfoy. Try to see if I can figure out what he's planning." Harry said to his friends before walking off to the hospital wing.

Draco was the only one in a hospital bed, Madame Pomfrey nowhere to be seen. He was lying deathly still, his breath visible in the cold air. Harry shivered, stepping closer.

"...Malfoy?" Harry asked unsure what to do. Draco didn't look so dangerous now. After all it was him in the hospital bed not Harry. The room was almost silent and Harry was being to get nervous. He gently touched Draco's hand recoiling as Draco began to light up once more.

"Is glowing becoming a habit for you?" Harry said not really expecting a response.

"Hopefully not." Harry jumped as he realised that Draco was now awake. He looked healthier now, no longer so cold.

"Are...are you okay Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco chuckled, his hair flopping as he collapsed into the bed. Harry had never really paid close attention to it, but it looked soft.

"Not when my family, more specifically my father hears about this." He answered his voice light but his eyes dark.

"About….you collapsing?" Harry questioned not sure how much he could ask. He didn't feel like dodging hexes this early in the morning.

Draco shook his head.

"That's part of it. But also because the person I want I can never have. My family would disown me if they knew, and I don't think the person even likes me." Draco said his voice hollow. Harry awkwardly shifted on his feet. He never was good with romantic advice, never mind it was Draco that apparently needed it.

"To be honest I can't really help you. I've never really had much luck with women, not men either. It's kind of sad when the noble Harry Potter can't find a date." Harry said sitting on the bed next to Draco. He wasn't sure why he found it so easy to talk to Draco, they seemed to always be at each other's throats. But something had changed, and Harry wasn't sure how to act anymore. Draco coughed, running his hand through his hair.

"That is...surprising to hear. Didn't know the golden boy of Gryffindor swung both ways." Draco smirked and Harry spluttered.

"Don't you dare tell anyone or I'll…..I'll make all your hair fall out!" Harry said quickly now terrified. Draco clutched his chest.

"Potter how dare you!" Draco said though he smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not _that_ much of a git. Besides I….know people who swing different ways. I-" Draco stopped talking.

"Harry Potter what are you doing here?" Harry grinned sheepishly as Madame Pomfrey rushed in, medicine in her hands.

"I was visiting!" Harry said putting his hands up as he got off the bed.

"Out out, this patient needs rest!" Smiling Harry left, giving a slight wave to Draco. Maybe things were looking up after all. While they weren't exactly friends yet, he did find Draco to be...tolerable at least.

 _Draco_

Well done Draco, way to make an idiot out of yourself in front of the person you like. Draco stared at the ceiling, thinking back to what just happened. Did Harry Potter just walk in here to check if he was okay, hold his hand, declare he was bi and then just _leave_? It was like he was trying to torment Draco.

"I have figured out what happened to you." Draco sat up as Madame Pomfrey sat the medicine down.

"Basically you have a rare form of ice magic that you have obviously been repressing. In response, as soon as it came into contact with fire elemental magic it was released. With disastrous effects evidently. If you wish for that not to happen again you need to stay close to the fire elemental until both of your magic reach a constant temperature. Am I to assume that the fire elemental is Harry Potter?" Madam Pomfrey arched a brow and Draco looked down.

"How am I supposed to get him to stay next to me? He barely likes me! Not to mention what people will think…" Draco said despair taking over. He may as well stay in the hospital wing forever.

"Don't worry, Professor McGonagall was thinking of having a buddy system to promote inter house friendships. I'll have a talk with her so she knows the situation." She replied and Draco relaxed...slightly.

"You'll have to stay here today, but you'll be discharged tomorrow." Madame Pomfrey instructed Draco and he sighed. Great, hours of boredom ahead. Leaning back he closed his eyes. Might be wise to get some sleep.

 _He was running, what from he did not know. It was dark and the ground beneath him was unstable, like quicksand._

" _He'll never love you, he'll end up with the weasel's sister. He doesn't need a cold, dishonest and unlikable person like you." A voice spoke to him, and Draco was falling under. He spluttered struggling to breathe but something was dragging him down. He started to scream but he was alone drowning._

Draco woke in a cold sweat, shaking. He thought that those dreams were over, he thought that he was stronger now. But he was still plagued with self doubt as to who Harry Potter really liked. Draco knew it was a near impossible chance that Harry might like him but he still had hope. And that hope was killing him.

Sighing he got out of bed, wincing at his stiff muscles. He found that walking helped to clear his mind when he had a nightmare or couldn't sleep. Not that anyone knew about it, it would be instantly be seen as a weakness. Something to exploit, poor little Draco who can't sleep. He didn't even know where he was walking to, but somehow he arrived outside. The fresh air calmed him down, so he sat on the grass watching the stars. They seemed so endless and beautiful. But it became uncomfortable on the grass, especially since Draco didn't bring a coat.

So he headed inside, but he didn't want to sleep just yet. He wandered around the halls, keeping watch for teachers and Filch. Hearing footsteps he quickly went up the stairs of the Astronomy tower. Out of breath he leaned against the balcony, now tired. He just couldn't seem to get a break, not even to sleep. What next?

 _Harry_

What he loved about the Gryffindor house was the friendly atmosphere, and friendship between everyone. He did not love how Ron snored so loudly that Harry was surprised he didn't wake himself up. Annoyed, he got up and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Maybe he would be able to sleep better if he did some exercise first. He never woke up on the days that he had intensive Quidditch practice after all. Trying his best to not end up in detention, Harry quietly walked around deciding where to go. Outside was too cold and dark, but there wasn't many options inside either. Reaching for a piece of parchment in his pocket he sighed. Things were really getting desperate if he was doing his Astronomy homework at who knows what time at night.

The stairs seemed to drag on forever until he finally reached the top. This was a magic school, couldn't they have other ways of transport other than stairs? Muttering to himself he accidentally tripped, crashing onto the floor. And then of course, he had to notice who was there in the Astronomy tower with him.

"Who's there?" Draco straightened, wand in hand. He looked tense and exhausted. His eyes were lost, not the confident person that he always seemed to be. Harry hesitated, if he tried to make a run for it Draco might hear and discover him. But if he was to reveal himself then he may as well head to the hospital wing now.

Draco moved, his eyes sweeping over the area. Standing in front of the exit he folded his arms.

"Reveal yourself now, I'm not really in the mood to compromise." He said firmly his eyes darting around. Grimacing Harry took the cloak off, maybe he could make a run for it quickly.

"Yeah uh, hi Malfoy. I'll just be going now?" Harry said awkwarding trying to move past him.

"Potter?" Draco said his eyes wide. He didn't move and Harry really didn't want to try and push past him.

"Yes that's me. Now if you could just move slightly…" Harry said not sure what to do.

"This is one strange dream even for me." Draco said staring at Harry. Harry chuckled, but then he realised that Draco _actually_ thought he was dreaming.

"Must have collapsed from fatigue. Or I never left the hospital bed, this is confusing." Draco rambled and Harry grinned. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to Draco without him being so guarded, no one really suspected anything in dreams.

"Yes of course you're dreaming. And I'm here to...to take you on a journey of self discovery." Harry said then mentally cringed. Draco was not going to believe that, he'd have to be an idiot to. Draco nodded slowly.

"O...okay. What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked looking attentively at Harry. Harry felt guilty that he was taking advantage of Draco like this but it was the only way to find out why Draco wanted to kill him.

"Why do you hate Harry Potter?" Harry asked finding it weird to talk about himself in third person. Draco blinked then laughed.

"Hate him? I wish I did, it would be much easier that way. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the thought of what my family would say if they knew how I felt about him. Or even the other students at school, many purebloods in Slytherin would shame me while tightly holding onto their traditions. It's easier to hate someone than to like them only for them to reject you." Draco said and Harry froze. This was not going how he had planned.

"...So you don't want to kill him?" Harry questioned confused. Was this the same person who argued with him and who could never get along with him? Draco run his hand through his hair.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Yes I love Harry Potter. Stupid Potter with his bright green eyes and infectious smile. There I said it." Draco said walking over to the balcony. Harry's brain began to short circuit and he was left speechless. Maybe he was the one dreaming.

"Well for what it's worth I don't think he hates you. He just only sees the arrogant side of you, try and really talk to him...or something." Harry said standing next to him. Draco blinked then yawned. Harry just realised how long they had been standing here.

"Am I really considering taking advice from a dream?" Draco muttered sounding only half awake. Realising Draco was about to fall asleep Harry looked around for his invisibility cloak. This was going to be a difficult journey back.

He threw the cloak over the two of them letting Draco lean on him. He felt his heart race at the contact but he steadied himself. He needed to concentrate if they were to make it back without getting caught. Half dragging Draco he slowly walked through the corridors hoping that they were almost there.

"Why does he never notice me? I try so hard but it's like he stares right past me.." Draco said muttering to himself. Harry didn't reply, they had almost arrived.

"Where...where are we going?" Draco asked, becoming more alert.

"Ah..never mind that. Part of the dream. Yes you're dreaming, definitely not awake." Harry rambled but now Draco looked suspicious.

"Wait have I been awake the whole time? Then that would mean-" Draco was cut off as Harry cut in.

"Oh look we've arrived. Guess I'll be going now, bye." Harry said taking off the invisibility cloak. Draco was too surprised and confused to stop him as he fled.

 _He is going to be so angry with me tomorrow._ Harry thought feeling guilty. How was he supposed to know that Draco liked him that way? He had never dropped any hints...apart from that one time...and that other time….okay so maybe he had. Why didn't anyone say anything? He was going to get some answers tomorrow.

 _Draco_

Crap. Draco's life was over. He was normally so clear headed and closed off to other people, but he had just told Harry that he liked him. And he had no idea how he felt. He really wished he had just stayed in bed instead of walking around half asleep, he just assumed that Harry was a side effect of him collapsing before, his mind working against him. But no, Draco wasn't that lucky. Sighing he glanced at the hospital bed. Maybe he could just sleep and not have to wake up. Worth a try.

"Feeling good enough to go to classes today?" Draco groaned as he opened his eyes to see Harry sitting across from him. Nope, couldn't deal with this today.

"Don't you have places to be Potter?" He asked turning away. He didn't want to see Potter's face when he rejected him.

"I finished breakfast early. We need to talk." Harry said and Draco quickly faced him.

"Potter last night I was delirious and basically asleep, let's just forget that ever happened." Draco replied to which Harry smirked.

"But you didn't even wait to hear my reply. Or is the great Draco Malfoy scared?" Harry said and Draco scowled.

"Malfoys don't get scared. I bet you're scared about how annoyed I am that you tricked me." Draco replied annoyed and Harry faltered.

"I'm sorry okay!" Harry quickly said to which Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Ha! Scared Potter?" Draco asked moving off the bed and standing up.

"You wish. You know I definitely won that duel." Harry said standing up as well. Draco chuckled.

"Oh please Potter. Everyone knows that expelliarmus is basically your signature move." Draco rolled his eyes as Harry glared back.

"Draco Malfoy I think you need to head down to breakfast now." Madam Pomfrey said looking between the two of them.

"I'll go there now." Draco said walking out, Harry behind him.

"Malfoy wait a second, I need to clarify something. Do you feel cold all of the time?" Harry asked and Draco slowly turned.

"Yes PotterI am an ice elemental. Moving on I am hungry." Draco kept walking not wanting to discuss with Harry.

"Well I'm a fire elemental so we balance each other out. Maybe we could reach a normal temperature somehow?" Harry said and Draco sighed.

"There's only one way to do that Potter. We'd need to stay close to each other for a few days. And unless you want people to get the wrong idea about us, I don't think that's a good idea." Draco replied.

"I don't care. I hate constantly feeling like every day is Summer. Besides, McGonagall announced at breakfast this morning that everyone has a buddy from a different house. Something about inter house unity or something." Harry explained and Draco groaned. He had completely forgotten about that.

"Fine. But we're sitting at the Slytherin table." Draco said and Harry shrugged. Draco wondered how he could be so relaxed. As they arrived it was startling to see everyone at different tables. Pansy was still sitting at the Slytherin table though, with a Hufflepuff girl. When Draco saw her he almost considered turning back, she was going to make a comment about him and Harry he knew it. Unfortunately she caught sight of them and waved.

"So Draco, you've finally decided to grace the Slytherin table with your presence. And what interesting company you keep these days. I knew you had it in you." She smiled and Draco screaming inside. Thank Merlin Harry was so oblivious, he really didn't need it to be known to him that he Draco Malfoy had been pining over Harry Potter for who knows how long.

"Hello Pansy." Harry said cordially, Draco just nodded.

"Feeling better after you collapsed? I didn't think you had it in you to faint but I suppose Potter must have been looking pretty fine that day-"

"Pansy, be quiet." Draco said and she closed her mouth, giggling. Harry just stared at his plate, not sure what to do. Draco quickly ate some breakfast while Pansy chatted with the Hufflepuff girl.

"I'd better get ready for classes. I have transfiguration lesson one and I'd prefer not to be late." Harry said waving to Draco before heading off.

"Pansy I need to talk to you. Now." Draco said. Sensing the urgency in his voice she said goodbye to the other girl before walking with him to an isolated area.

"I think I just made the biggest mistake ever." He said his voice uneven.

"What did you do? I mean, unless you confessed your undying love for him there's not really much to be embarrassed about." She said looking bored until she realised he didn't deny it.

"Wait you did? Merlin this is great! Everyone is Slytherin knows you have a thing for him, they've been taking bets as to when you'd tell him." She said clearly excited.

"Pansy I don't know if he likes me back. He probably still hates me." Draco said and Pansy grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him.

"Don't you dare go into the whole self pity talk. You are Draco Lucius Malfoy and the one who is going to win Harry Potter's heart. I mean he didn't hex you or anything so that's a good sign. Meet me in the Common room tonight and I'll tell you what to do. Don't screw anything up until then." She said while running off. Draco stared after her. What had he gotten himself into?

 _Harry_

"Hey mate I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. You were up early this morning, and you left in the middle of breakfast only to return and sit next to Malfoy. Is he manipulating you? Do you have a second girlfriend that I don't know about?" Ron whispered to Harry while McGonagall was talking. Harry started to laugh before quieting down when McGonagall stopped and glared at him. She didn't say anything though and resumed the lesson. He really wished it was something as simple as a secret girlfriend. Ron was going to have a heart attack when he discovered that Harry might not feel hate towards Malfoy but rather something else.

Throughout the lesson he found it hard to concentrate, his thoughts were a mess. By the end of the lesson he felt like panicking, everything had just flown over his head.

"You alright Harry? You look like you've got something on your mind." Hermione said looking concerned. Harry shook his head.

"I'm fine Hermione." He said but he wasn't so sure of it. Something had changed between him and Malfoy, and he was scared. It had been so easy to see Malfoy as a stuck up rich boy who liked to pick on others weaker that him. But Harry had seen beyond that. He could see how Malfoy deeply cared for his friends, and struggled hard to be seen as worthy to his family. To himself. How was Harry supposed to resist that?

He gathered his books and headed to Charms when he spotted Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy." He said and was disappointed when he walked straight past him in a hurry. Did he lie about his feelings towards Harry? Hurt, Harry continued on his way.

Charms was rather boring, they mainly just practiced the Amplifying Charm which soon gave Harry a headache.

All in all, by the end of the day Harry was not in the best mood.

"Hey Harry are you going to the party tonight?" Hermione asked, holding up a flyer.

"What party?" Harry replied confused.

"It's being run by Pansy. It's supposed to help with the whole idea of inter-house community and such. I'm going with Ron but I'm sure I could help you find a partner." She said looking excited.

"I don't know Hermione. I might sit this one out." He said looking away.

"But it's a masquerade party. You pick up a mask before you walk in and it's supposed to coordinate so whoever has the matching mask you have to hang out for the rest of the night. Again, Pansy's idea. I wonder what she's planning…." Hermione trailed off deep in thought.

"Mate you've got to go." Ron came up from behind Harry slapping him on the shoulder.

"Okay fine." Harry surrendered putting his hands up.

"Better get ready. I'll meet you there." Hermione said before heading off.

"Oh yeah, Harry the rooms have already been changed while we were at classes. I feel sorry for you, you're roomed with Malfoy. I can ask McGonagall to change it if you want?" Ron said and Harry shrugged.

"No it's okay. McGonagall isn't going to change her mind anyway." He said trying to sound disappointed but he was far from it. He was roomed with Malfoy? It was either going to be the best thing that had ever happened to him, or the worst.

"Thanks for telling me. I've got to go." Harry said before heading off.

Malfoy wasn't there when Harry arrived at the room. He didn't know why he was so disappointed, they weren't close as such. He sighed and got dressed. He could only hope that the party turned out okay.

 _Draco_

"Pansy this is not a good idea. I don't even know if he'll come." Draco said and Pansy laughed.

"Draco trust me, this will work. I am the best matchmaker after all. Here's how it'll play out:

Potter will arrive at pick up a mask which will turn into an animal with the same pattern as yours. Then he finds you, and you both talk. Once you definitely know he's into you, you act all romantic and take him outside. Take off your mask and his and show him how you feel. See, easy." Pansy grinned and Draco scowled.

"It's not going to be that simple, but I'll try. I'm going to get dressed I'll meet you at the party." He said before Pansy shook her head.

"Noep, you'll be seeing Potter at the party not me. You can't avoid him forever." She said and Draco sighed.

"Fine whatever. He he ends up hating me I'm going to blame you." He said and Pansy laughed. He started to head back to his old room before he remembered that he was roomed with Potter now. Luckily Potter must have already started to head off to the party so Draco could now rant without worrying who could hear.

"Stupid Pansy thinks she knows everything, this isn't going to work! Potter will end up with the Weasley and what am I going to do? Oh yeah what I normally do, act like he means nothing to me when really it's the opposite. Why couldn't we just have been friends in first year it would make things to much easier…" Draco said before looking at himself in the mirror.

"You can do this Draco. You're going to win Harry's heart." He chanted to himself in the mirror until he calmed down. Taking a breath he walked to the party, it was now or ever. Harry Potter you'd better brace yourself, Draco Malfoy is coming for you.

 _Harry_

Harry had to admit the masks were a cool idea. He'd have to tell Pansy when he saw her. He picked one up and smiled when it started to change. He chuckled in surprise when it changed into a black snake with a light green underside. It looked cute and harmless, but its fangs reminded its predators that it wasn't defenseless. Harry slipped the mask on and glanced at other people's masks. There were a few dogs, cats and even a lion or two. But no snakes. He wandered inside and looked around the room. There were so many people that Harry almost decided to head back. Finding his partner was going to be difficult.

"Hey snake, I saw another snake near the back. Good luck." A student with a panda mask said. Harry thanked her before moving towards the back. He sighed in relief when he saw a snake mask. Their snake mask was an emerald green with black stripes and a pale underside. Harry stared for a moment before coming to his senses.

 _Don't screw this up_ He told himself before tapping the other person on the shoulder.

"Hello, fellow snake here. Not that I'm a snake really I'm actually a Gryffindor but uh anyway. Nice to meet you." Harry said. The other person spluttered and started to cough.

"Are you alright?" Harry said stepping forward but the other person held up a hand.

"Yeah I'm fine. You just...caught me by surprise. I didn't expect to see another snake here." He said looking embarrassed. His voice sounded familiar and Harry tried to think of who it was. It did sound like Malfoy but that could just be wishful thinking. How could he be sure? Wait, he had an idea…

"What do you think of Harry Potter?" Harry asked trying to sound casual but he was nervous.

"I think that he can be rather oblivious at times, and he wants to save everyone. But he's very kind, and good looking. He's not even aware of it. Why?" Draco replied and Harry blushed.

"Oh uh, he's a housemate and I was just wondering." Harry said quickly and mentally face palmed.

His partner stepped closer but Harry stopped him.

"I'm sorry but I have to be honest with you. I don't know who you are but I already have feelings for someone else." Harry said looking away. His partner made a choking sound before clearing their throat.

"Who is this lucky person?" Harry ruffled his hair. It had taken ages to come to the conclusion, and now he was going to tell a random stranger?

"Wh-what thinks I'm going to tell you?" Harry said folding his arms. His partner said nothing for a moment before replying.

"Well seeing as I'm your mask partner I think I deserve to know. I was excited for this night and all." They tried to sound relaxed about the whole thing but their voice quavered.

"I...I'm sorry about this. I just thought it wasn't fair to you. Let's go outside, I'd prefer other people not to hear this. Ron is going to have a heart attack as it is...I mean my housemates will. I mean, I kind of know Ron but he's friends with that Potter guy….Yeah I'm going to stop talking." Harry closed his mouth and lead his partner outside. He could their hands shaking. Why did this mask partner thing mean so much to them?

 _Draco_

Crap. He should have known Potter already had a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend for that matter. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Harry slowly took his mask off and Draco suddenly forgot how to breathe. Dammit, why did his shirt have to bring out the colour of his eyes so much.

"So I'm Harry Potter which you probably already guessed. And I'm, I'm...wow this is hard. I guess you could say I'm kind of in love with Draco Malfoy. So yeah, that's that. Hope there's no hard feelings between us whoever you are" Harry said but Draco had stopped listening after he heard his name. He felt like he was floating, Potter-no _Harry_ liked him back.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to faint." Harry said trying to steady him. Draco grinned taking off his mask.

"Hello Harry Potter." He took a second to smirk as Harry's face went into shock before he pulled him closer.

"Hello Draco Malfoy." Harry replied and then they were kissing and Draco's mind stopped working. He half believed that he was dreaming but Harry felt so real. He paused to gasp for breath and held Harry tighter.

"Harry what are you doing?!" Harry jumped as he turned to see Ginny walking towards him.

"You're...you're with Malfoy? But I thought he liked me!" She seemed upset but Draco felt no sympathy. What did she know about Harry Potter anyway?

"Ginny? I didn't know you felt that way about me. But I'm with Draco now." Harry said calmly but Draco could sense the tension underneath his words. Ginny looked furious and she glared at Draco.

"So it's 'Draco' now is it? Fine be like that." She growled before storming off. Draco laughed as she walked off and Harry joined in.

"Poor Harry Potter, he's got everyone chasing after him." Draco said and Harry grinned.

"Apparently even the great Draco Malfoy." He said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well look what we have here." Pansy stood outside the door Hermione behind her.

"Pansy?" Harry said looking between her and Hermione.

"Ron ditched me for another girl. And as it turns out, Pansy and I match." Hermione said gesturing to their masks which they now held in their hands.

"You're...you're not upset that I'm with Draco or anything?" Harry asked cautiously. Hermione laughed.

"No, everyone already thought you two were dating to be honest. I was wondering when you would finally realise it." She replied and Harry relaxed.

"Anyway don't let us bother you two." Pansy waved before heading back inside.

There was an awkward moment between Harry and Draco before Draco extended his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" He said looking expectantly at Harry.

"I-I'm not a very good dancer. I'll probably step on your feet." Harry stammered and Draco smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll graciously ignore that." He replied. Harry gently took Draco's hand and soon they were swaying together, away from the noise inside.

"Oh yes, I was hoping you two would get together!" Draco and Harry stopped and turned. A Hufflepuff girl held a panda mask in her hand and grinned at them.

"Thanks!" Harry called out to her and she giggled in return.

"I have to tell Damon. Damon where are you?" She rushed off.

"Now where were we." Draco said before kissing Harry. It was everything he had thought it would be, and more.

 _ **Epilogue**_

"Ha, guess who now made most of Slytherin bankrupt!" Pansy yelled before crashing into the seat next to Draco. Harry was seated on the other side of Draco and jumped as Pansy arrived. He shook his head when he realised who it was but he was smiling.

"What, how?" Draco asked suspicious now. He knew that Pansy had the talent to do it, but by what means?

"I had them take a bet when you and Harry would get together. I said that you would after the party and so I won." She giggled but stopped when she saw Draco's face.

"Are you telling me you only got Harry and I together so that you could benefit from it?" Draco asked his voice not changing but his eyes were cold.

"N-no! I just saw an opportunity and I took it. Besides, everything worked out in the end so it's fine." She said before racing off. Draco moved to get up but Harry held him back.

"Draco it's fine. Besides now we both don't have to worry about our elemental magic which is pretty cool." He said and Draco nodded. He did like not having to layer himself and still feel cold. It was certainly different and now he felt...free.

He held Harry's hand and smirked.

"I don't know Harry you still look hot." He said his face serious. Harry looked worried for a second before grinning.

"Oh how funny." Harry said. On another table Ron looked green and about to throw up.

"Can you do that somewhere else please?" Ron said and Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." He called back and Ron shook his head. Harry and Ron had still remained friends but their friendship was different now. Ron was still getting used to Harry and Draco being together and so he spent a lot less time with Harry now. But Harry was sure he'd come around. After all, he and Draco were going to remain together for a long time. He was sure of it.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
